dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Toonami (Jonia)
2007-present Toonami launched as a channel in Jonia on June 19th, 2007. TOM 4.0 was going to host the channel, but after lots of people complained about his design TOM 3.0 was used instead. In particular, many fans compared his design unfavorably to Thomas the Tank Engine's design. Unlike the Toonami block on Cartoon Network, this channel shows not only anime, but also regular cartoons. Toonami Jonia eventually outlived the Cartoon Network block it was based on after the Cartoon Network block closed on September 20th, 2008. Programs TV series * Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future * Hamtaro * Mega Man NT Warrior * Mega Man Star Force * Pokémon: Indigo League† * Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands† * Pokémon: The Johto Journeys * Pokémon: Johto League Champions * Pokémon: Master Quest * Pokémon: Advanced * Pokémon: Advanced Challenge * Pokémon: Advanced Battle * Pokémon: Battle Frontier * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl * Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension * Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles * Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors * Pokémon: Black & White * Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies * Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova * Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond * Pokémon the Series: XY * Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest†† * Pokémon the Series: XYZ * Sailor Moon (Viz Media English dub, censored for TV) * Sailor Moon R (Viz Media English dub, censored for TV) * Sailor Moon S (Viz Media English dub, censored for TV) * Sailor Moon SuperS (Viz Media English dub, censored for TV) * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (Viz Media English dub, censored for TV) * IMP * Inazuma Eleven * Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On * Inazuma Eleven GO * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Hamtaro Morning block On this Toonami channel, there is a morning block from 6-9 AM that shows programming not fit for the main channel. Commercials are not shown in this block to comply with law. * The World of David the Gnome * The Wisdom of the Gnomes * The New World of the Gnomes * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds * The Return of Dogtanian * Around the World with Willy Fog * Willy Fog 2 * Supermodels * Bobobobs * Football Stories * Mort & Phil * Fantaghirò * Gladiator Academy * The Invisible Man (2005 series) * The Untouchables of Elliot Mouse * Yolanda, Daughter of the Black Corsair * Iron Kid * Invizimals * Sandokan * Ruy, the Little Cid Former series * Flash Kicker (2007-2008) Serials These are seen in the morning block. * Invizimals: The Alliance * Invizimals: A Tale of Two Dimensions * Khuda-Yana: "Why do I have to be king?!!!" * Dogtanian: One for All and All for One * Dogtanian Special * Willy Fog: Around the World in 80 Days * Willy Fog: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Willy Fog: Journey to the Center of the Earth * The Tiny Little World of David the Gnome * The Gnomes: Adventures in the Snow * The Gnomes: Great Adventure * The Gnomes: Amazing Journeys * Sandokan: The Movie * The Untouchables VS Al Catone * The Official Rules of Football * Yolanda: The Secret of the Black Rose * Fantaghirò: Quest for the Kuorum * Wild Records * Ruy, the Little Cid: The Knight with a Wooden Sword * Gladiator Academy: The Movie * The Invisible Man: A Hero Never Seen Before * Baby Geniuses and the Mystery of the Crown Jewels (2013, airs at 11am) * Baby Geniuses and the Treasures of Egypt (2014, airs at 11am) * Baby Geniuses and the Space Baby (2015, airs at 11am) Original movies * Pokémon: The First Movie * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 * Pokémon 3: The Movie * Pokémon 4Ever * Pokémon Heroes * Pokémon Jirachi: Wish Maker * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew * Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea * Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai * Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior * Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life * Pokémon Zoroark: Master of Illusions * Pokémon the Movie Black: Victini and Reshiram * Pokémon the Movie White: Victini and Zekrom * Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice * Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened * Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction * Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages * Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel * Inazuma Eleven: The Movie - The Ultimate Force Team Ogre Attacks! * Inazuma Eleven GO: The Movie †Titled Pokémon in the intro. Referred to by this name in advertising. ††Titled Pokémon the Series: XY in the intro. Referred to by this name in advertising. In addition to these films, the movies Baby Geniuses and Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 were branded as original movies from 2007-2009, since at the time the films were never released in Jonia. Both movies were also released on DVD and VCD by Toonami in 2008. However, as of 2009, Toonami has lost the license for these films, and the DVDs and VCDs for both films are out of print. The VCD for the original film has become a rarity. Both films were not very well recieved, with the original film recieving mixed to negative reviews and the second film recieving negative reviews. The serials have been recieving more positive reviews, and they were released on DVD and VCD in 2019. Sponsorships Toonami has featured many sponsorships. The first one was in 2010 for Major League Baseball 2K11 and NBA 2K11 and featured skits of the morning block characters trying to play sports. Also in 2010 was a commercial with David playing basketball with LeBron James for Sprite, and at the end of the commercial it switched to a photo of a Sprite bottle, which said "The Spark". In 2011, more skits followed for Major League Baseball 2K12 and NBA 2K12. Also in 2011 was a commercial for Hershey's Milk Chocolate: it featured David and Klaus trying to escape from chocolate quicksand. Near the end of the commercial, they start eating the chocolate, and the camera pans to reveal a Hershey's chocolate bar in its packaging. The text "Pure delicious milk chocolate. Pure Hershey's." appears at the top of the screen. A near-identical version was made for Hershey's Cookies 'N' Creme, with the chocolate quicksand replaced with cookies and creme quicksand. In 2012, a commercial for Arby's was produced, which featured Mort and Phil causing a food fight. At the end of the commercial, it switched to a screen with the Arby's logo on it, which said "It's good mood food". In 2013, the commercial was updated with the 2012 logo, and the ending screen was changed to "Slicing Up Freshness". In 2013, a commercial was produced for DiGiorno pizzas, which had Mega Man ordering a pizza with the text "It's Not Delivery. It's DiGiorno".Category:Uncategorized